


An Angel.

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost , sleepless, and lonely I turn to you for recourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel.

He stood.  
Broken eyes pleading.  
Bloody hand reaching.

No one heard,  
No one tired.

The later it grow  
The more he slipped.  
Reason drowned in doubt.

It was just then  
The fog lifted.

Arms pulled him close.  
How odd the smell of sweets.

The wings of an angel  
Pulled him from disrepair.  
Hands gentle upon  
His brow, she spoke.

Only he saw her there.  
Words like fire covering him.  
Touch to cool the heat of hate.

He healed.

With tears he healed.  
Days turned to years  
And his Angel finely disappeared.

It was only when he saw  
Broke eyes pleaing,  
A bloody hand reaching  
That he understood.

The smell of sweets,  
Of Love in the afternoon.

His wings grow.  
He became the angel.


End file.
